Betrayed with faith things could only get better
by Akirasan215
Summary: six years after Sasuke defected from Konoha after a failed attempt to get him back Naruto is banished from the village betrayed by those he called friends.Naruto ends up yyh world what happens next. full summery inside.


Alright this is a response to the challenge from one of my favorite authors with only a little bit of a change their summery I am not going to have Sakura betray Naruto because they have been through so much I just don't see her ever betraying him… also this is my first ever try at a Yu Yu cross over so please be kind I have not seen the anime in like ages so if I mess up please don't be t harsh lol alrighty then.

Author who gave the challenge 917brat

Summery: After another failed attempt to bring back Sasuke Naruto is banished from the leaf village. Naruto seeing that he wasn't getting any help from those he thought of as friends decided to drop his mask in front of the council. Showing them just what they kicked out of their village, and how powerful an enemy they had made. Naruto excapes the village with the help of a certain fox whom is sealed inside of him and finds himself in the Yu Yu Hakusho world.

Alright that's the summery and this is where I leave a note stating that I do not own now or ever Naruto *sob* or Yu Yu Hakusho alright lets begin!

**Betrayed with faith that things can only become better.**

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been brought before the council this day to be given a choice regarding the traitor Sasuke Uchiha. You understand that even if the traitor was to turn himself in today that he will be put to death and all those that support him will be viewed as traitors and a threat to Konoha." the elder male spoke with a smug looking Danzo sitting beside him.

"Further more your choice is this banishment from the village for being a supporter of the traitor or have all your chakra suppressed and imprisonment in the village." the elder female spoke to Naruto who was bound with chakra strings in the middle of the council hall in the low platform in the circular room.

There were all jounin and chunin level ninja that were Naruto's peers sitting around to watch the mock trail he was being given regarding his wayward team mate. Naruto glared at what Tsunade sama had once referred to as antiques. They had been in cahoots' with Danzo this whole time against Tsunade and only waiting for the opportune time to strike.

They had not allowed Sakura to attend knowing most likely she never would have stood back and watched this false trial quietly and they needed her here as the top medic after all they did banish Tsunade and gave Hokage title to Danzo already they were not about to lose a ANBU level medical ninja they had never wanted to be trained into such but now she was to valuable to lose. All these things made Naruto more angry and it was hard to bear with this old withered beings from ages past not allowing the future to improve but making it go in reverse.

Naruto wondered how long it would be before Sand and the leaf were no longer allies but enemies again. Gaara Naruto was sure would never tolerate the way Leaf was treating him.

"Therefore you have the option to stay in the village quietly losing your rank as a ninja and allow the capture of the traitor and his death or will be seen as a threat to the village." Danzo stated watching the anger flit across Naruto's face.

"I will never stand down to tyrants and ready to die antiques so that you can cover up your mistakes. Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Kabito.

And because of you so called council members and your damn need to be included in everything and shun an innocent man who was following your orders given to the third Hokage Sasuke killed his own brother you bastards it is no wonder he doesn't ever want to return to the Leaf after everything you have done to him!" Naruto yelled

Naruto glared at the three people he hated the most he was being banished or killed was the options they were giving him and if it was not for the chakra strings that were draining his chakra he wouldn't go down without a fight.

It had been 6 years since Sasuke left and he was still out there after everything that happened refusing to come back to the village that demanded his whole family be killed instead of only those that had been guilty.

Naruto was waiting for them to kill him after all each and every jounin and chunin in attendances were supposed to be his friends even Hinata was sitting quietly with a straight face beside her father and younger sister as if she had no interest in see true justice given to her lover.

Naruto glared at Kiba, Shino, Neji, and even Lee was sitting quietly next to Kakashi and Gai sensei. All of them were friends and yet they refused to speak up in his defense this was the ultimate betrayal they all were going along with this because Danzo was Hokage not by right but by simply over throwing Tsunade because of Shizune who had run to the elders.

"Then we sentence you to death" Danzo crowed in victory of finally getting rid of the nine tailed container.

Naruto watched as the ANBU with a dog mask started toward him with a katana ready to cut his head off for refusing to bow to Danzo's Whims. Naruto continued to glare straight ahead and watched out of the corner of his eye as the blade was ready to fall and end his life.

Out of no where another ANBU jumped in front of the first grabbing the Dog masked ones wrist snapping it and yanking the sword out of his hand. The ANBU quickly used a glowing green hand to cut the chakra strings from Naruto's hands. And there standing in front of him after a puff of smoke stood Sakura glaring out at those who they had called friends since they were children.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto mumbled as he grabbed the Tanto on Sakura's back and readying it as weapons started to fly across the room at the two who were now back to back.

"What you think I would let you have all the fun no way and besides those who abandon their friends are trash right Kakashi!" Sakura snapped as she deflected Kakashi's kick to her chest and gave out four kicks of her own that threw Kakashi across the room making way for Kiba to try and grab at her which lasted as long as it took Sakura to form the hand seals for the grand fire ball which sent Kiba ducking out of the way.

Naruto smirked at the wounded look Kakashi had on his face from Sakura's verbal jab.

"Wait you are calling this fun man you are a sadist aren't you Saku chan any idea how we are going to get out of this one?" Naruto gripped back as he avoided a kick from Lee and a punch from Gai. Sakura and Naruto jumped up together and synchronized all their movements to keep them back to back and from opening their weak points to their once friends and now enemies.

"No my plan ran out at stopping that blade from cutting off your head I believe it is your turn to come up with a plan!" Sakura stated mildly as she ducked a strike from Hinata who was trying to fight her.

"Right come up with a plan really Saku you are the one that is a genius not me!" Snapped Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's arm and spun them out of the way of Shikamaru's shadow technique.

"Speaking of genius help me with Nara won't you and I will try to think of something Naruto asked as he took three hits from Neji before he could get the Hyuga prodigy away from him.

"Wait time to move quickly Saku" Naruto yelled as he scooped up the fighting blossom and jumped away as Neji started his Rotation attack spinning at sickening speeds deflecting all the kunai and shuriken Naruto had thrown from Sakura's back holster.

Sakura nodded to Naruto when they landed on the roof of the council building after leaping thru a hold they made in the roof taking off running for the gate of Konoha with all their ex friends and Konoha ninja in pursuit.

"Well what do you think Naru time to rock this village to the foundations?" Sakura asked as she started the hand signs that had Naruto smiling.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Naruto answered as he too started similar hand signs.

Then together they both bite their thumbs and slapped their hands on the ground. Their were two large poofs of smoke and the ground trembled and shook as out of the smoke stood two large summons with Naruto and Sakura on their heads.

One was a giant toad and the giant wolf!

Gamabunta the king of all toads and Sesshomaru the king of wolves (sorry couldn't think of a better name lol and yes I made up the wolf)

"Gamabunta get us out of here I don't want to destroy the village but they are not letting us leave without much of a fight!" Naruto commanded as the Toad nodded and began to hop out over the village landing outside the walls with Sesshomaru and Sakura in tow.

The summons ran the two young ninja out close to the boarder of Fire country before letting their masters off their back and returning to the world of summons. Both ninja were tired after the confrontation with their ex friends and teachers and everyone they ever believed to be important to them.

"Should we try to find Tsunade shishu" Sakura asked softly as she curled up by the fire in the cave they were hiding in Sakura had only managed to pack enough money to last them awhile they would eventually have to buy supplies they were after all dangerously low on tools and supplies and now they were missing ninja and would be in every bingo book in fire country and possibly wind as well even with Gaara being Kazekage in Sand it would mean war if Gaara sided with missing ninja such as Naruto and Sakura now.

"No I think we should let her be she was only banished but if we go and are seen with her they will capture her and interrogate her and I am sure Danzo will find some reason to make her out to be a traitor and a threat to the Leaf and find a way to execute her after all the only reason he couldn't execute me was we were to strong." Naruto mused.

Sakura nodded and rolled to her side away from the fire and closer to Naruto.

" Alright nii san good night we leave early tomorrow to make it to Ame and get supplies." Sakura mumbled before falling into a light sleep.

"Goodnight onee san sleep well" Naruto mumbled as he to rolled close to the only precious person he had left that was like an sister to him.

That night Naruto slept well for the first time in weeks since the failed attempt to bring Sasuke home he had been on two months prior to his sudden imprisonment on his return to his home in the village hidden in the leaf. Danzo and the elders were sneaky enough to unseat Tsunade when all those that were her strongest supporters were away from the village on missions. So when certain supporters came back to the village they were imprisoned if they did not fall into the orders the new Hokage gave them.

The night went by with out incident and the next morning Naruto woke to the shifting in Sakura's pack that had treats she made for her summons and used to make for Kakashi's. Stirring Sakura up with his hand over her mouth and pointing to the pouch that was moving Sakura grabbed it and stuck her hand inside and pulled out what looked like a one eyed weasel with a green cloth over its left eye…

"Kirikiri mai what are you doing here? Sakura asked immediately recognizing Temari's summon.

"Well you see I was to deliver to you a message from Temari san and I thought that since I made such good time I was entitled to a cat biscuit or two." The weasel grumped as he sat down in Sakura's lap after she let go of his scruff.

Naruto noticed the three scrolls laying beside the backpack Sakura had with her and that Kirikiri mai had been digging in. picking up the scrolls Naruto tossed the one addressed to Sakura to her as she feed the weasel a couple of treats and kept the two scrolls one addressed to him and the other too both him and Sakura.

Opening the scroll addressed to both of them first Naruto started to read eagerly what Temari had sent to them.

_Naruto and Sakura_

_What on Earth have you gotten yourselves into this time Gaara received and hawk late last night asking for help in the capture or information on your where abouts. Stating that you to have become missing ninja's and had attacked the village hidden in the leaf._

_Gaara does not believe you would ever turn on the village not after everything that you two have done for both Konoha and Suna but the scroll we received says that there is a new Hokage that we had not been informed about yet, has something happened to Tsunade hime? _

_Either way Gaara can not risk a war starting between sand and leaf so unfortunately we can not help you two I have sent Kirikiri mai with two scrolls that have weapons, food, and equipment for both of you but that is as far as we can do for you two best of luck on your escape and perhaps the future will be brighter later on in your journeys goodbye. _

_Ps burn this when you finish reading best wishes._

_Temari_

Naruto sighed before picking up his other scroll and doing the hand signs to release what was sealed into the scroll. There was a map of all five nations as well as weapons, food, medicine, clothes, blankets, basic survival supplies, as well as some how the Sand siblings had some how gotten a hold of all his scrolls and weapons from him home how he may never know but he was grateful for it.

Sighing again Naruto tossed the scroll to Sakura who looked over it and sighed heavily before nodding her head and writing a quick reply to Gaara and Temari about what had happened the last three months that they may not have known before she sealed it and used hand signs to encode it and make it so that only Gaara could open it.

Sakura made the hand seals for the fire jutsu she learned from Kakashi and destroyed the message Temari sent to them.

After giving the scroll and one last pet to Kirikiri mai the weasel poofed away and leaving the two ninja alone once again. After packing up their new supplies and hiding their forehead protectors in their bags sealed into scrolls unable to slash the symbol of their loyalty to the true Konoha from before Danzo had taken control.

A loud sniffing sound caught both Naruto and Sakura's attention and then the small pug dog that walked into the cave. Before either could stop him Pakkun poofed away and in his place stood Kakashi glaring at both ninja.

"I guess it should have been expected that if one team mate would go rouge that the other two that refused to see reason and let go of their ties to him would go rouge finally too I just never would have believed you would have tried to destroy the village you had pledged to protect and show loyalty to." Kakashi snapped at the two students before him.

"We didn't try to destroy Konoha Danzo is doing a good job of that on his own and after all Sensei you are the one that told us those that abandon their friends are scum, after all you and our so called friends didn't stand up for Tsunade sama or Naruto you would have let him die because he supports the true Konoha and after all it was the Elders fault to begin with." Sakura yelled right back.

Neji walked into the cave then staring at Sakura with something akin to disappointment.

"Sakura come back to Konoha and you will be forgiven your transgressions as long as you go through with the marriage agreement that you will never leave again for missions staying only as the head of the hospital." Neji stated looking at his fiancé.

"No I will never go back as long as Konoha is ruled by that Tyrant and traitor to the true Konoha why have you all betrayed Naruto and Tsunade sama who all they wanted was peace and a bright future!" Sakura yelled.

"Never talk to my sister like you are better than her you bastard you are suppose to love her and this is not how you show it by betraying her and demanding that she do as you and our family demand of her!" Naruto growled as he tried to keep the nine tailed fox under control when all it wanted to do was kill both former friends.

Naruto threw several shuriken at the pale eyed Hyuga who went into his technique the rotation. And deflected all the weapons and charged right at Naruto going into the Juken stance for the 64 palms Neji had gotten the first 12 strikes on Naruto but then there was Sakura who stepped in the way to protect her brother.

Sakura was using the same style that Neji and Hinata had taught her when she had agreed to marry Neji a year ago.

"Rotation" Sakura shouted as she started to spin in dizzying circles at high speeds releasing chakra from her body to form a shield around herself and Naruto that was getting back up from having his chakra point closed.

Neji leaped back out of the way of Sakura's attack and landed glaring at her with hate for the first time since they were 13 years old. For daring to use his clans techniques against him.

When Sakura finished she was still in the gentle fist style waiting for the next move from Neji and Kakashi she may not have had the Byakugan but she did have a photographic memory and can remember with clarity anything she has read, seen, or heard before.

making the Juken style something she could use without the ability to see the chakra points to a limited extent but she would never surpass Neji or Hinata. But she could hold her own for a little while.

Well that was till she looked at her ex sensei and saw that he had the Sharigan bared and was trying to use the dimension rip he used on the Akatsuki members before years ago when they rescued Gaara.

Sakura noticed that Naruto grabbed her and she could feel the nine tailed fox's chakra flare out and envelope her and then everything went dark as Naruto and her were pulled into the dimension rip and they were now falling into the oceans of black.

Naruto kept a death grip on Sakura while they were falling into the abyss of darkness all around them. He could feel the fox in his cage moving restlessly demanding Naruto to let him pull them out of the void and into a dimension that they would not die at this moment.

"Alright Kyuubi but you better not hurt Sakura or anyone else for that matter and don't try to take control just guide us!" Naruto demanded as he allowed the nine tails chakra to flare around them again and start to guide them through the void.

Soon there was light again and they were falling through a rainy sky toward a dark mysterious forest close to some type of temple and the Kyuubi receded into Naruto again doing his part to bring the pair out of the void and into a dimension just not the one they left. It would be up to the boy that kept him imprisoned to keep them alive for now he was to tried from guiding them this far.

Naruto and Sakura readied themselves and when they were close enough to the trees they grabbed onto branches and used their chakra to slow them down and tried not to fall flat to the earth. Naruto would have collapsed if not for Sakura making a last grab for him as he past out from over use of chakra.

Sakura screamed out as her muscles were pulled and strained in the attempt to keep a hold of her brother before she dropped gratefully to the ground below and quickly mended her arm muscles and slinging Naruto over her shoulder she started to move away from where they crashed and looked for a acceptable shelter for the night never guessing that something was watching her.

Sakura found a large tree that was hollow under the roots and after moving some close by boulders she made the shelter protected on three sides before dragging Naruto inside and starting a fire with a simple fire jutsu.

Sakura checked over Naruto to assure herself that no lasting damage had been done to him before she readied herself for the first watch of the evening. And watched as Naruto slept.

During the night a strange bat like creature tried to sneak up on the two worn out ninja and he was not thrilled to find that the female he was hoping to make into a snack was faster than him and packed a hell of a hard punch it reminded him of THAT boy from years ago who had beat him terribly and left him hanging from a tree.

This girl was to strong and he ran the first chance he got what ever happened to an easy meal from time to time.

Sakura watched in odd fascination as the bat like creature took off away from her in fear that was almost tangible. He kept saying his name was baldock and taunting her because she had not moved when he came into her camp saying he was going to eat her. Well perhaps Naruto and her had found a forest very much like the forest of Death in Konoha but now that she thought about it the name was almost right.

Sighing deeply Sakura bit her thumb and did the hand seals for summoning jutsu and summon the three ninja wolves. Renji the large red wolf with a white belly and green eyes stared at her oddly when he sniffed the area they were in.

All three wolves were just about the size of large mules. The Carmel colored wolf Tenko happily lopped to Sakura's side and butted his head against her side he had bright blue eyes that reminded her of Naruto's. And then the final wolf Ruka was silver with blue and black highlights and grey eyes

"Saku where are we?" Tenko asked as he sniffed the air looking pleased that he had never been here before. Sakura shrugged before she let a long yawn open her mouth to show small Canine teeth she had acquired when she signed the wolf summon contract the first as she had been approached by King of wolves Sesshomaru 3 years ago thanks to Tsunade's summon Katsuya the queen of the slugs.

"I don't know we just sorta dimension jumped I guess because of Kakashi's Sharigan technique so as I was going to ask can you three do me a favor one keep watch here at camp so I can get some rest , and another go scout out the area? And someone find a water source please so that we can bath and replenish our water skins?" Sakura asked before yawning again.

Renji walked to Sakura side and laid down beside her offering the heat from his fur to lean against. Sighing happily Sakura relaxed against the red wolf content. Sakura cuddled in next to Renji weaving her small hands into his long crimson fur and drifting to sleep.

"Tenko find water I will see what all lays to be found in the forest" Ruka said as she started to sniff the scent from the hide out and then trotting off into the woods, while the large brown wolf took off after the wet smell he caught on the wind.

The red wolf curled his body loosely around Sakura as Naruto had both of the blankets wrapped over him. Laying his head on his paws he kept his green eyes open and watched over his young mistress hoping she would give him at least one of the cat flavored biscuits when she woke.

Yu Yu Hakusho Normal view

"Okay why are we here again in the middle of the night Grandma!" Groan Yusuke as he rubbed his midnight black hair that was sticking up in all directions.

"Yeah I was asleep I have a make up exam tomorrow and I was studying" Yawned Kuwabara while scratching his stomach as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Look it's Yukina" Shouted Botan as she pointed outside. Kuwabara rushed past her and out side wide awake now.

"Where, Where is she Yukina !" Kuwabara shouted not realizing that he had been tricked into wakefulness by the spirit reaper. Hiei glared at the buffoon before looking at Genkai who had called them all to the temple and hour ago and he had been waiting for the others of this messed up spirit detective team to show up.

"Well you dimwit I called you here because of the huge amount of spirit energy that was released with that large gap in the sky opened up earlier only those with high spirit awareness' noticed it occurred and I know where abouts it is and I want you to go check it out for me and report to Koenma." Genkai grumped as she looked as her slacker of an apprentice.

Yusuke was trying to stay awake and couldn't figure out why he should be involved when he had just gotten back from his training in Demon world and after the massive fight to find out who would be king he didn't feel like downing anything right now.

"So what's the big deal with the spirit pressure anyways its not like it is bothering anyone." Yusuke snapped after being hit on the head by Botan who was glaring at him for his lack of response.

"you idiot it was the same level of spirit pressure as an S class demon!" Genkai finally yelled at the lazy spirit detective. Yusuke's eyes widened at the realization.

"S class? But do you think it cam from demon world?" Yusuke asked finally paying attention to the tension in the room.

"No it did not appear to come from demon world but either way someone needs to make sure we do not have a bigger problem than what we think so go into the dark forest and find out where the spirit energy is coming from and its intention." Genkai said as she started to go back into her home on the other side of the temple.

"well anyone want to volunteer to go with me or what ?" Yusuke asked as he started toward the roped off tree line.

"Hn" Hiei said as he jumped the rope and started into the forest. Kurama who had been silent up till now also walked into the forest behind the his companion Hiei with Kuwabara following grumbling about lost sleep.

"Well I will be off to spirit world with a report to Koenma talk to you later good luck Yusuke!" Shouted Botan who barely saw Yusuke raise a hand in farewell not looking back.

The further into the forest they went the more they felt like they were being watched by unseen eyes. But anytime they looked they could find nothing there that would have had an interest in the group.

Soon the sun had started to raise over the horizon and shed a soft glow through the trees where it forced it's way through in some spots though most of the forest remained black as late dusk.

Normal POV (Saku and Naru)

Sakura heard a soft groan beside her and quickly sat up from her relaxed sleeping position to see Naruto was starting to wake up and look around them at the makeshift shelter.

"Saku where are we?" Naruto asked groggy still from passing out the night before. Sakura shrugged again before giving a shrill whistle that left Naruto 's sensitive ear slightly ringing.

Naruto watched as Tenko and Ruka came bounding out of the trees and ran to Sakura's side. Tenko stop to give Naruto's hand a quick lick before giving his report to Sakura and Renji.

"What did they have to say?" Naruto asked as he got up and stretched before digging in his bag and getting his forehead protector and tying it loosely around his throat. And nodding to Sakura to do the same. Which she reluctantly did.

"they found clean water we can refill our water skins and bathe, it would seem this forest is much like the forest of Death in Konoha… um do you think we should slash our forehead protectors to show we are missing ninja?" Sakura asked reluctantly before tying hers to her neck like Naruto.

I think that maybe we should if you want to, I for one will never return to Konoha while it is in the hands of Danzo so I will be u loyal to Konoha until it has a just Hokage again." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura and holding a Kuni in his right hand waiting for Sakura to nod her head and then both slashed the other's leaf head band.

They stared at the head band that they had worked their whole life for to respect, protect, and hold with the most honor they could to the village they had loved until the day it was taken from them.

Sighing loudly Sakura gave a small smile as she started to walk away from the shelter with her bag of equipment on her back.

"Come on Tenko is going to lead us to the river he found to get a drink and I want to bathe besides here this should help you replenish your chakra!" Sakura said as she tossed a small pill to Naruto after she tossed one in her mouth with a loud crunch sound she swallowed the small pill herself.

Naruto looked into his hand at the pill he had been tossed it was a military ration pill. Smiling a grim smile Naruto followed her example and put the pill in his mouth and crunched it in his teeth before swallowing it.

They had walked about 4 miles to the west of where they had camped the night before when they reached the river Sakura thanked her wolves before releasing them back to the summoning realm promising if she had need of them she would call for them.

Naruto had walked up stream by 50 yards to give Sakura some privacy without being to far away if she needed his help for whatever reason.

Naruto stripped down to just his skin before walking onto the rushing water till it would come up to his waist before letting the flow of chakra to his feet diminish and he sank down into the water. Where the water refreshed him it was also cold so he quickly grabbed some soap before scrubbing off and ducking into the water to clean the soap off himself before climbing hurriedly out of the water.

"God that was cold!" Exclaimed Naruto before grabbing the small towel from his pack and drying off as best he could before rushing into his boxers and pants . After he was slightly warmer Naruto started to wrap his stomach and ribs with bandages before his wrist and after he was done he pulled his black muscle shirt on and grabbing his orange and black skin tight long sleeved shirt on.

Naruto had went ahead and pulled his flak vest on as well seeing as he had nothing else to carry his many different concealed weapons in. when Naruto had pulled his boots on and was filling the water skins he heard the leaves behind him crunch and the cursing of a loud male voice before he spun around with a kuni at the ready.

It was a tall Red hair youth that look a few years younger than Naruto himself his hair seemed to be in a mullet type hair style though the boy was muscled he looked like perhaps he was not the brightest crayon in the box if you knew what he meant.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked uncertainly as he was starting to inch closer to Sakura while he flared his chakra three times fast to warn Sakura that they were not alone any more.

'Huh your no demon your just some kid? Where are you getting all of that spirit energy?" asked the red buffoon Naruto decided after hearing the boy talk.

Naruto took another step back toward Sakura while keeping the boy in sight.

Then another boy walked out into the clearing by the river this one Naruto's eyes about bugged out he looked some what like Sasuke! Black hair dark grey eyes slight but muscled form Tall but not huge.

"Sasuke? No who are you?" Naruto snapped narrowing his eyes as he watched the two boys standing relaxed watching him. The red head was getting annoyed from being ignored.

"Hey I asked you a question already so stop paying attention to Urameshi and answer my question Blondie!"

Naruto scoffed before lazily throwing the kuni and hitting the tree just behind the red head in the process clipping three red strands of hairs from his head and retrieving another kuni faster than could be followed with the untrained eye.

"I think I am the one who should have my questions answered child you are no match for me so I will ask only once more who are you two and where am I?" Naruto asked in a calm serious voice. The red head was staring at him in shock while the dark haired boy whistled impressed at how fast Naruto had been.

"Calm down already this idiot is named Kazuma Kuwabara we just call him Kuwabara and I am Yusuke Urameshi and you are currently outside of Tokyo near Genkai's temple now who are you and why did you appear out of nowhere with demonic spirit energy?" asked Yusuke softly calmly compared to Kuwabara whom seemed like he was rash and unthinking.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am here with my sister Sakura she and I come from a place known as the village hidden in the leaf we recently defected from the new government after Sakura saved me from execution for refusing to show loyalty to a false Hokage. We are not sure how we got here we were fighting our friends and sensei that betrayed us for the new government" Naruto explained as best he could without giving to much information he was still untrusting of the two before him and he had a bad feeling when he felt Sakura's chakra flare.

Yusuke turned a moment later with a raised eyebrow. He was looking in the direction that Sakura was in to bathe. It was about that time they felt the ground shake and Naruto cursed. Before turning and starting to run to his sister's side.

(Minutes before Naruto met Yusuke)

Sakura had stripped down to nothing as she entered the river cursing at the chill water before grabbing the soap and washing her pink skin clean. She dunked and was clean out of the water in minutes hating the cold though she wished Tenko had found a hot spring as opposed to the cold mountain river.

But at least she was clean and that's what mattered to her the most at the moment. After drying off with the small towel she had in the bag she pulled clean underwear on and quickly wrapped her breast bindings on her chest before pulling her skin tight jounin pants that went to her knees on and then the loose mid thigh length skirt on that was slit up both sides of her thighs to the top of her thighs.

Wrapping her mid thigh with bandages along with her ankles and mid section, Sakura pulled the Chinese fighting top on it's sleeves stopping above the elbow. She pulled her black leather gloves on as well as her boots that stopped below the knee.

Once her flak vest was on Sakura spun around when she felt Naruto flare his chakra three time in a row a sign they were not alone but before she could go back up her brother she noticed two males walk out of the forest and star at her. One had long red hair that was tied in a low pony tail he was slightly muscled with a average height, and lean he was wearing a strange outfit more like a fights kimono with blue pants and a white top.

The other was close to her height with gravity defying black hair with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. He was wearing odd clothes as well his were all black a short sleeved top with full legged pants with his ankles wrapped where they went into his boots and then his waist on the outside of the clothes were also wrapped and he carried a long sword on his back.

"Who are you ? Hunters?" Sakura asked falling into an easy loose goken stance ready to do what was needed to make it to Naruto.

"We were looking for the spirit signatures that appeared out of no where and you do not need our names come with us or we will do it by force you can't match us both." the short dark haired one said as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

The red head looked at his partner but before he could include anything in their discussion Sakura had already started to talk.

"so Hunters is what you are but I am not weak so watch me beat you both" Sakura growled the short one took it as a challenge and charged ahead. He was fast but Sakura was slightly faster.

Sakura easily dodged the attack with little problems getting out of the way of the sword and pulling her Tanto out and engaging in a fight with the sword fighter. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura watched as the red head brought out a single long stemmed rose and with a shake of his hand and a flare of energy it be came a long share looking whip.

Sakura evaded the whip with a few well placed back flips and a quick teleportation jutsu angling hr behind the red head which she tried to know out but he leaped away and so Sakura ended up punching the ground with her chakra charged fist creating a crater.

Both teen boys looked impressed by her punch and mentally made a note not to get punched by her. Sakura stood and looked to find that both boys were coming at her this time and so she started her defense that guaranteed she would not be hit.

"ROTATION" Sakura shouted as she began to spin at sickening speed forcibly creating a energy barrier around herself and deflecting the many different sword slashes and whip lashes. As Sakura completed her defense she started into the 64 palms.

"Damn that was close" Snapped the shorter one.

"You are in my rang I got you now! 64 Palms" Sakura shouted as she went into attack. Before the shorter of the two could get to far away Sakura was already forcing chakra into his body shutting off chakra points as she went.

"2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8palms,16 palms, 32 palms,…. " Sakura counted off getting ready for the next set of 32 hits when Naruto grabbed her wrists and forced her into his arms stopping her attack.

"Stop Saku, we do not know their intentions we are not in the same place as our world is they mean no harm to us yet!" Naruto mumbled to his sister as he stroked her bubblegum pink hair to sooth her.

Looking over his shoulder at the guy Sakura had been fighting Naruto couldn't help but wince. He was going to be hurting for a while unless he could convince Sakura to reopen his chakra points.

"Wow Hiei you alright?" Asked Yusuke as he went to his friend and started to pick up his prone body and rest him against a tree.

Yusuke turned to look at the young girl that had defeated Hiei with something akin to awe.

"Who are they Naru ?" Sakura asked softly as she stared into they blue eyes of her brother for reassurance.

The two I was with was Yusuke and Kuwabara I don't know the other two but they are all friends I think. Sakura you need to look at the man you fought and see if you can make sure you did no perminate damage alright?" Naruto asked seriously n noticing that Yusuke was watching him closely.

"Do you trust them Naru?" Sakura asked softly. When Naruto nodded the affirmative Sakura walk toward the prone boy and lifted her hand and a green glow immediately creased his body looking for any damage he might have taken.

With a sigh Sakura closed her eyes and reopened all of the chakra points she had closed when he had unwittingly been caught in her 8 trigrams.

"There I am done he should be fine to move now maybe a little sore but nothing to terrible. Now who are all of you?" Sakura asked

Yusuke went ahead and introduced them all as Hiei the dark haired short one and Kurama the long red head, and Kuwabara the short haired red head, as well as himself.

Naruto decided to allow Yusuke to lead them to the temple his master Genkai lived at to see what they could find out about where they were and what they would possibly do from there.

Alright her is the first chapter so let me know what you think about it alrighty then later and by the way please review and let me know what you think and I will try to update soon.


End file.
